This invention relates to sorting and retrieval systems for use in warehousing facilities and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such facilities wherein large vertical rack assemblies located side-by-side and spaced apart with aisles in between, are provided with open-sided storage bins arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. The invention provides an assembly of conveyors for automatically sorting cartoned merchandise in accordance with a predetermined arrangement and then, upon demand, retrieving cartoned merchandise in batches upon demand for rapid distribution.
In recent years, new distribution systems have evolved for use in retailing based on a desire to reduce storage time and provide for delivery of manufactured goods as rapidly as possible after completion of manufacture. These systems have relied upon electronic data interchange in order to reduce the turnaround time for orders placed with manufacturers by retailers. The ultimate goal is to enable retailers to supply all of their stores with overnight delivery directly from the manufacturer so as to reduce the costs of carrying large inventories of stock-keeping units.
In order to further reduce the order turnaround time, it is necessary to provide sorting and retrieval systems adapted to handle cartoned merchandise received at a warehousing facility directly from a manufacturer and to sort and retrieve the merchandise from huge storage rack installations. The ultimate goal in modern distribution philosophy is to enable the warehouse or distribution center to become a cross-dock facility where truckload quantities of mixed stock-keeping units are received daily from individual manufacturers and reshipped to the retailer, the same day. The effect of this business strategy will eventually be to significantly reduce the necessity for large inventories at the distribution center as well as the large manpower requirements for sorting and retrieving this merchandise.
The system of the present invention satisfies the requirements discussed above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.